Sezon 8
thumb|285px|Zdjęcie promujące sezon 8 z trzema głównymi bohaterkami: [[Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano i Rose McGowan]] Ósmy sezon serialu Czarodziejki emitowany był od września 2005 roku do maja 2006 roku i składa się z 22 odcinków. Został wydany na DVD jako box-set oraz zawierał materiały dodatkowe. Został ponownie wydany w 2008 roku jako część pełnej kolekcji DVD serialu. Streszczenie Ósmy sezon rozpoczyna się zmianą tożsamości sióstr. Czarodziejki bowiem są już zmęczone wiecznymi walkami z demonami. Wszyscy poza Leo i Victorem myślą, że nie żyją i przychodzą na ich pogrzeb. Piper przyjmuje tożsamość Jenny Bennett (najpierw miała inną) i w pewnym sensie adoptuje Wyatta i Chrisa, Phoebe staje się Julie Bennett i zastępuje siebie w Bay Mirror, a Paige zostaje Jo Bennett. Najmłodsza z czarodziejek szybko poznaje młodą czarownicę Billi Jenkins, która jest jej podopieczną. Początkująca wiedźma poznaje tajemnicę sióstr Halliwell i postanawia walczyć z demonami za nie, ucząc się wiele rzeczy od nich i od Leo. Czarodziejką jednak zaczyna brakować ich samych. Nie mogą znieść, iż inni widzą je zupełnie inaczej niż wyglądają. Dlatego znów stają sie sobą i zaczynają współpracować z agentem Murphy, który wyjaśnia, że siostry pracują dla nich(co jest oczywiście kłamstwem). Niedługo potem Paige poznaje Henry Mitchella - inspektora. Pomimo pierwszego dość nie miłego spotkania, czarodziejka zakochuje się w nim ze wzajemnością. Póżniej Phoebe poznaje kupidyna Coopa, który został przysłany przez Starszych, a Billii odnajduje w końcu starszą siostre Christy, którą kilka lat wcześniej porwały demony. Gdy Christy przekonuje Billii, iż siostry Halliwell są złe, Phoebe zakochuje się ze wzajemnością w Coopie, a Paige bierze ślub. Wkrótce potem młoda Jenkins staje po stronie straszej siostry i walczy z czarodziejkami. Dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do bitwy, w której tylko ona i Piper uchodzą z życiem. Czarodziejce udaje się cofnąć to wydażenie, a Billii wreszcie rozumie swój błąd i na sam koniec pomaga siostrą zabić Triadę i Christy. Z ostatniego odcinka dowiadujemy się także, iż Coop i Phoebe mieli być razem zgodnie z wolą Starszych. Sezon kończy sie na wpisie sióstr do Księgi Cieni, z którego wiemy, że Piper otworzyła swoja restaurację, Phoebe wydała książkę, a Paige została jednym z najlepszych duchów światłości. Zapowiedż sezonu Przygotuj się na niesamowite przeżycia z magicznymi siostrami! Piper (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) i Paige (Rose Mcgowan) zmierzą się z największymi wyznaniami w miłości, pracy oraz stawią czoła śmierci, a wszystko po to, aby wypełnić swoje niezwykłe przeznaczenie! Dołącz do nich w walce o uratowanie Leo przed Aniołem Śmierci i powstrzymanie demonów przed przejęciem podziemia. Ostateczny sezon serialu zapewni, że dreszcze nie opuszczą Twojego ciała aż do ostatecznej bitwy. Czarodziejki są gotowe. A ty ? Obsada W rolach głównych Holly Marie Combs jako Piper Halliwell (22/22) Alyssa Milano jako Phoebe Halliwell (22/22) Rose McGowan jako Paige Matthews (22/22) Kaley Cuoco jako Billie Jenkins (22/22) Brian Krause jako Leo Wyatt W pozostałych rolach Ivan Sergei jako Henry Mitchell (11/22) Marnette Patterson jako Christy Jenkins (8/22) Victor Webster jako Coop (7/22) Dodatkowe Informacje thumb|Okładka DVD (region 2) *thumb|left|Okładka DVD (region 1)Box-set z DVD tego sezonu został wydany 11 września 2007 rok *u w regionie 1 (USA, Kanada) a dla regionu 2 (wszystkie inne kraje) w lutym, marcu i kwietniu 2007 roku. Nie został wydany w Japoni, ale w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich sezonów zawiera materiały bonusowe. *Tytuł DVD dla regionu 1 to "Finałowy Sezon" ("The Final Season"). Zwtykły tytuł użyto dla regionu 2 ("the Complete Eight Season"). *W wydaniu DVD użyto akustyczej wersji piosenki How Soon Is Now?. *Okładka regionu 2 różni się od okładki regionu 1 (zdjęcia obok/powyżej). *Kaley Cuoco dołącza do serialu jako wiedźma-buntowniczka Billie Jenkins. *Czołówka została zmieniona - UŻyto nowych fragmentów dla głównych bohaterek, po czarodziejkach pojawia się Billie Jenkins. *Kaley Cuoco przesunęła Brian'a Krause na koniec czołówki. *Aktorki odgrywające główne bohaterki, Holly Marie Combs, Alyssa Milano i Rose McGowan zastrzegły sobie, że nie chcą się przebierać w różne kostiumy. *Trzy główne bohaterki, jak i nowa postać Billie Jenkins pojawiły się w każdym odcinku sezonu. *Zarówno pierwszy, jak i ostatni odcinek sezonu ma w nazwie słowo "Charmed". Odcinki 202px-8x01-LeoPiperPaige.JPG|'Still Charmed and Kicking'|link=Still Charmed and Kicking 205px-8x02-BillieDemons.jpg|'Malice in Wonderland'|link=Malice in Wonderland 203px-8x03-PiperJail.JPG|'Run, Piper, Run'|link=Run, Piper, Run 200px-8x04-Sisters.JPG|'Desperate Housewitches'|link=Desperate Housewitches 204px-8x05-BillieMortal.jpg|'Rewitched'|link=Rewitched 203px-8x06-Photo.JPG|'Kill Billie Vol. 1'|link=Kill Billie Vol. 1 200px-8x07-BillieWilliams.jpg|'The Lost Picture Show'|link=The Lost Picture Show 201px-8x08-PaigeHenry.JPG|'Battle of the Hexes'|link=Battle of the Hexes 202px-8x09-Blood.JPG|'Hulkus Pocus'|link=Hulkus Pocus 206px-8x10-LeoPiperDead.jpg|'Vaya Con Leos'|link=Vaya Con Leos 207px-8x11-Sisters.JPG|'Mr. & Mrs. Witch'|link=Mr. & Mrs. Witch 206px-8x12-PaigeHenry.JPG|'Payback's a Witch'|link=Payback's a Witch 206px-8x13-Dollhouse.jpg|'Repo Manor'|link=Repo Manor 201px-8x14-BillieChinese.jpg|'12 Angry Zen'|link=12 Angry Zen 202px-8x15-BillieChristy.jpg|'The Last Temptation of Christy'|link=The Last Temptation of Christy 200px-8x16-Paige&Henry.JPG|'Engaged And Confused'|link=Engaged And Confused 200px-8x17-BillieChristy.jpg|'Generation Hex'|link=Generation Hex 200px-8x18-CoopPhoebe.jpg|'The Torn Identity'|link=The Torn Identity 200px-8x19-BilliePaige.jpg|'The Jung and the Restless'|link=The Jung and the Restless 200px-8x20-SistersUnderworld.jpg|'Gone with the Witches'|link=Gone with the Witches 200px-8x21-Halliwells.jpg|'Kill Billie Vol. 2'|link=Kill Billie Vol. 2 200px-8x22-ForeverCharmed.jpg|'Forever Charmed'|link=Forever Charmed Charmed980.jpg|Następne: Sezon 9|link=Sezon 9 Kategoria:Sezony